White Heaven
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Manjyome has everything in the Association of Light: Power, Respect, and, most importantly, the woman of his dreams. When Juudai vows to save his friends from Saiou, everything seems to shatter for Manjyome...[LemonLime, ManjyomexAsuka] [REVISED!]


**Author's Note**: Since I don't know much about what's going on in the second season, I'm going to manipulate things a bit. I know that Jun is in the _Association of Light_ and has converted all of the Obelisk's, Asuka, and Misawa. Upon doing some research at wwwDOTjanimeDOTinfo, I found out that in most of the episodes after Jun converted Asuka that they're together all of the time. So, I'm going to use this to my advantage.

**Rated for**: Language, violence, adult content, and some drug/alcohol abuse

**dis-claim'er**, n. a denial or renunciation, as of a claim or title: _a statement made to save one's own ass_.

...:¤:...

White Heaven

_Dedicated to my best friend, strawberries, the biggest JunxAsuka fan I know_.

...:¤:...

"Manjyome-kun?"

Manjyome "White Thunder" Jun was startled out of his deep thoughts by the voice of Heaven. He turned around from his spot on the balcony to see Tenjoin Asuka in his foyer. He nodded for her to come inside as he returned to gazing out into the moonlit forest.

"Tenjoin-kun, I have told you many times to call me 'Jun'."

Asuka made it quickly to his side, "And I've told you to call me 'Asuka'."

Jun, not tearing his gaze away, gave a half smile, "Then I suppose we are even."

The two stayed in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Jun's arms crossed over his chest while Asuka's layed at her side. Her eyes went from the shining lake and over to Jun several times. The onyx haired teen knew something wasn't right.

"Asuka," Jun felt very strange addressing her as such, "is something bothering you?"

Asuka sighed and turned to face him, her tan brown eyes held concern and worry, "What are you going to do about Juudai?"

"I've told you. I'm going to beat him. That has been my purpose from the beginning."

"He's already declared he would defeat you and everyone else in the Association. I can't help but worry about you."

Jun frowned, glancing at her briefly, "Do you not trust my skills?"

Asuka looked hurt, "I never said that. I believe in you--more than you know."

Jun turned to face the blonde haired teen, "Then you shouldn't be worried about anything, Asuka. I will defeat Juudai one way or another. I'll crush him with my bare hands."

"That's what I'm worried about," Asuka closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath before staring up into Jun's onyx eyes. "I know you'll do anything to defeat Juudai. I know you have the skills to beat him. I trust you. You brought me into the light, Jun."

"Then why worry?"

"Because I…I don't want to see you hurt. I--" Asuka pursed her lips together and lowered her head, "love you."

Jun's gaze lingered on the woman in front of him. He's eyes softened as he reached out, taking her chin between his fingers, "Look at me."

She did as she was told. Asuka slowly lifted her head and was met by cool lips over her own. She froze momentarily from shock. Her tan eyes slid close slowly, Jun's lips massaging her own tantalizingly. It seemed like several agonizing hours had passed by before he pulled back, cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs running over her cheeks.

"Nothing will happen to me. I've worked too hard for my plans to be jeopardized. I won't lose everything I've worked for to Juudai. I--I won't lose you to him again."

Asuka's eyes began to water, "You never lost me. I've always loved you. It just took me longer than expected to realize what I had in front of me was real--you. I kept denying my feelings. When I joined under you, suddenly everything I knew all revolved around you. I--"

"Shh," Jun placed a finger over her lips, tracing them slowly. "No more talking. No more worry. No more doubts. I'm here in front of you now. A man who has longed for your love. Will you have it?"

Asuka looked as if she was concentrating on her answer. Jun's eye twitched. He was killing her.

"Jun, I--" She smiled at him through blurry tears, "yes."

He took her into his arms and pressed a powerful kiss to her lips. Her arms wound around his neck, hands burying in his silky onyx hair. His tongue ran along her lips slyly before she opened her rosy lips, the wet muscles bumping against one another. Jun's hand roamed her back before planting on her buttocks, pressing their bodies together intimately.

Asuka moaned in his mouth at the close contact. She could feel his erection pressing against her through his tight gray pants. She felt Jun start to walk backwards, compelling her to follow him. As they moved back into his quarters, Jun pulled away from her lips, kissing down her chin. His hands slid to her front, pressing against her stomach before they moved up to cup her breasts through her jacket. Asuka's breath hitched in her throat, eyes closing in pleasure.

Jun's grin turned feral as his hands moved from her breasts to undo her white jacket, sliding the material away from her body to peel away her black undershirt. The palms of his hands ran over the smooth skin of her stomach and the moved to her back. He used one hand to unzip her skirt slowly, the other skillfully undoing her bra. Both articles of clothing hit the floor, leaving Asuka only adorned in her white panties. He traced the rim of the cloth with his finger, goose bumps rising over the girl's pale skin.

The blonde watched in pure adoration as Jun unzipped his jacket, tossing it to the floor with her clothing. He was quick to pull off his white undershirt, it also joining the pile of discarded garments. Asuka's brown eyes took in every inch of his bare body, even the apparent bulge locked away in his tight, gray pants.

"Asuka," her name was spoken barely above a whisper as he reached out, running a hand over one of her bare breasts. "If you want to stop tell me now, because after this moment I won't have the will power to hold myself back."

She never tore her eyes away from Jun's finely cut chest. With steady hands, she reached out and grabbed onto his pants, quickly undoing the belt and button. As the pants fell to the ground, leaving him in his silk white boxers, Asuka spoke.

"I'm not stopping you."

Jun grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. When she did, Asuka couldn't help but gaze into those beautiful gray orbs.

She lost herself in his eyes as he lowered her to the bed.

---

Juudai sat in his Osiris Red dorm as he stared down at his deck. He had been up all night with his duel spirit forming new strategies and combos in order to bring his friends back. He knew Saiou had put them under a spell, manipulating their tender thoughts in order to join the Association of Light. Asuka, Misawa, and Manjyome were all being fooled and it was up to him to set things right.

With a new hope, he grabbed his deck and duel disk, throwing on his red blazer and walking out of his dorm. Standing on the balcony, he saw the former Obelisk Blue dorms lighting up that side of the campus. He frowned and clenched his fists as he heard a worried noise from beside him.

"Don't squeak at me like that, Kuriboh. I know it is suicide, but I have to save them," Juudai smiled at his companion. Hane Kuriboh spoke one more time before he disappeared.

The brown headed teen walked down the steps of his dorm with a new resolve. He was going to set things right. He ran towards the White Dorms, adrenaline and anxiety pumping through his veins

"Don't worry, guys. I'm coming for ya."

...:¤:...

When all else fails send out Juudai to solve all problems. What will he do to the Association of Light? More importantly, what will he do to Manjyome and Asuka's newly established relationship? Leave a review and you'll see!

**Edit notes**: I fixed the mistakes that I stupidly made. ; Also, I wrote a **full version **of the lemon. The reason I didn't post the lemon here was because I've been warned enough here on ffDOTnet and I don't want my account deleted (we'll ignore the fact that I just got through writing it too). See the link below for the **full lemony goodness version**:

http://winters-fanficsDOTlivejournalDOTcom/

or

http://communityDOTlivejournalDOTcom/asukaxmanjyome/


End file.
